The Godslingers 3: Chapter 18
Josh's P.O.V I dreamed of Gaea. It looks like she was frustrated with The Godslingers. We just defeated Typhon, but later she smiled. I wondered why she smiled. Then the thought hit me hard. If Typhon was defeated, hundreds of thousands of Venti will be unleashed upon his death. Which means that Typhon is just the beginning. Some one slapped me in the face gently, and I opened my eyes. It's Linda, and my friends are looking down at me. I was in the same building when Typhon disintegrates. "Finally!" Jack said. "We can enjoy peace." "No Jack, Typhon is just the beginning." I murmured. Jack fixed me with a look of confusion. "And why is that?" "In the war against Typhon, the Olympians managed to trap him under mount Edna. That unleashes thousands of storm spirits across the world. The second time it happened, Typhon was dragged to Tartarus and another thousands of Ventis are unleashed. This time, it's mush mush worse. Typhon disintegrated, and that unleashed hundreds of thousands of Ventis." I explained in a murmur. Jack's expression is full of concern. "Then, Typhon is just the beginning." Jack concluded. "Which means....." I looked at the direction behind Jack, and there's thousands of storm spirits after us. "Jack..." I murmured. "Look....." Jack looked back, and he said. "Retreat!!!" So, we retreated using our flying shoes. One Venti is gaining on us, and I swatted them aside, and the venti fell from the sky. I took evasive maneuvers in order to make the venti destroy themselves. I flew between the gap of the Venti, and as the venti tried to attack me, they ended up sending jolts of electricity to their own kinds. It's fun to watch the venti's disintegrating themselves. Then, there's no venti left for us to see, but this is not over. I heard that hundreds of thousands of Venti were unleashed throughout the world. It's just a matter of time for the venti to reach this location. So Jack ordered us to stay and fight the ventis. Some ventis flew below buildings while some flew up the buildings. They were literally surrounding us, and they attacked. We flew in different directions. I flew just a few inches above the 50 story building. Then, something happened. The storm spirits that were chasing me just stopped and pointed at me. I'm kind of confused with the ventis. Were they going to distract me or something? Just then, I saw another root ball filled with water forming. This time it is two times as tough as a carbon nanotube reinforced steel. (Note: Carbon nanotube materials are about 100 times stronger than steel.) Then, it began to fly at me with supersonic speed. I don't know why Gaea likes to do this. Maybe she saw me as a threat or something. Well, that's good for your enemy to think that you're a threat to her, which means I am quite capable of stopping her. Then the ball encased me, and is filled with water. I felt that I'm going down with the ball and I heard a sploosh. I could tell that I am being dragged underwater with the root ball filled with water. I kept my airways closed as the root ball dragged me deeper and deeper into the water, and possibly, the earth itself. Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:Chapter Page